pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Hope/Speflunkers
Speflunkers is a special gamemode in PvZ The Last Hope, unlocked in Sandy Sands and develops the theme of exploring the ancient tombs and looting the twisting tunnels. Background After unlocking it after beating Sandy Sands - TBA, Penny notes the path ahead leads away from the tombs they have just battled through, but they have uncovered the long lost tombs of Holediggeria, ancient even by ancient Egyptian standards. Even the resident zombies only scratch the surface and upkeep only the most recent of graves. While irrelevant to the main storyline, Penny observes the promise of adventure is tempting and forgotten treasures (and dangers) await them. If the player chooses to enter the tombs (at the cost of buying the key via gems), it triggers the Speflunkers adventure. Heroes In this sense the player plays not as themselves, the generic, invisible gardener, but as a Plant Hero leading a courageous crew of plants into the tombs. There are currently five playable heroes that the player can control, each with a different skill set, strengths and weaknesses. Decks Each hero starts with a standard, basic deck (of two seed packets, eight plants and two special cards) which is then expanded by taking loot packs from cleared treasure rooms. Each hero has different loot possibilities, creating varying strategies to take on the Spelunk. Once you 'draw' a seed packet (via the conveyor) it remains there permanently, but if a plant only exists as a card, it can only be planted once. Nate Timely: - Peashooter Seed Packet - Sunflower Seed Packet - Tall-nut x2 - Potato Mine x2 - Lawn Mower x2 - Melon-pult x2 - Grawww-Bear, Ultimate Face-Puncher x1* - War Tortoise x1* Patrice Blazing: - Sunflower Seed Packet - Torchwood Seed Packet - Pea Pod x3 - Cherry Bomb x1 - Lawn-Mower x2 - Stallia x2 - Jeff the Bloomerang x1* - Cattail Companion x1* Flara Croft: - Sunflower Seed Packet - Puff-Shroom Seed Packet - Fire Peashooter x2 - Red Stinger x2 - Power Flame x1 - 150 Instant Sun x1 - Inferno Reed x2 - Snapdragon on Steroids x1* - Fred the Sunflower x1* *: Special card, exclusive to this gamemode Special Cards Each Hero starts with two special cards and more can be acquired as they venture deeper into the tomb complex. Each special card is designed to give the Hero a powerful boost, so they all have powerful abilities, are deliberately overpowered, and cannot be used normally outside this gamemode (though several weakened versions can be looted and taken as prizes, then used in regular gameplay). Trivia * This page is the brainchild of N00bslayer2016!! * The name 'Speflunkers' is a portmanteau of 'Spelunker', meaning someone who explores caves, and 'flunk'. * Nate Timely, Patrice Blazing and some of their exclusive cards are heavily based off the characters in the PvZ graphic novels by Dark Horse * Flara Croft is Solar Flare's alter ego, dressed up for a tomb raid. Her name is a pun on 'Flare' and 'Lara Croft', the hero of the Tomb Raider franchise.